


The Spider's Web

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [29]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, AoKagaKuro appears, Bar, Blood Drinking (Implied), Clubbing, Gen, Implied Sexual Content (loosely implied), M/M, MuraHimu appears, Original!Hanamiya, Originals - Freeform, Side Story, Vampire!Kirisaki Daiichi, Vampire!Sakurai, Vampires, club scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Imayoshi Shouichi had worked a lot of odd jobs in his comparatively short human life. But his role as the manager of a vampire club was probably the most unusual.
Series: Roommates [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	The Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/gifts).



> Okay, so I'm getting closer to the next large installment. But I couldn't very well write it without first introducing the employees and owner of The Spider's Web. After all, we've seen AoKagaKuro go there and Kagami was just telling Himuro about it so... 
> 
> You'll notice 99% of the fics are told from the humans' POV (Takao is an odd case because he was human for a little bit and a vampire for the rest -- and Momoi is an ageless witch, so is she human? Anyway...) so this fic is in the bar manager's POV.
> 
> Beta'd by and a gift for my fantastic sibling JD~  
> Please enjoy!!

Imayoshi Shouichi had worked a lot of odd jobs in his comparatively short human life. But his role as the manager of a vampire club was probably the most unusual.

The Spider’s Web was relatively new. They’d only opened their doors a few weeks earlier. But it was already one of the hottest spots in Roppongi. Humans and vampires alike lined up around the side of the building, awaiting entry.

Imayoshi liked to think he’d been prepared, but it seemed like they were short-staffed almost every night. Thankfully, their bouncer could handle the outside all on his own. Not many people would dare stand up to Wakamatsu. He was tall, strong, and surprisingly imposing for a human.

There were a lot of humans employed there, actually. Imayoshi included. Many were waitstaff or came in after closing to clean. But they did have a mortal alternate DJ -- because their usual tended to show up significantly later than opening. But that was another story.

“Imayoshi-san, I’m so sorry!” One of their exceptions popped up in front of him, his large eyes even wider than usual, teardrops gathering in the corners. “Please excuse the interruption. I know you’re getting ready to open.”

“It’s fine, Sakurai.” Imayoshi checked his watch. They still had about an hour to go. “What’s up?”

“Um, well…” Sakurai gulped, his legs shaking. It was hard to believe he was a four-century-old vampire. But if Imayoshi had learned one thing working here, it was that looks could be deceiving. “You know our new frontdesk worker?” he asked and Imayoshi nodded. “He said he’s going to be late.” He grimaced, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! He just called and I’m...I’m so sorry!”

Imayoshi still wasn’t sure how to handle Sakurai. But he waved his hands in what was hopefully a calming manner. “It’s all right. It’s not your fault--”

“But now we’re a person short and we’re going to open soon and--”

“And we’ll handle it,” Imayoshi finished for him. “Did he say how late he’d be?”

“Ah, yes.” Sakurai fished into his back pocket for a notepad. “About forty-five minutes or so.”

Imayoshi smiled and adjusted his glasses. “See? That’s not so bad.” He looked across the dancefloor, toward where the other servers and bartenders were setting up the tall tables. Everything else was under control. “I’ll man the frontdesk until he arrives,” Imayoshi said.

“Okay,” Sakurai replied. “Again, I’m very sorry!” And then he was gone. Off to finish restocking the bar.

Well, if Imayoshi was going to be stuck once they opened, he needed to make sure everything else was good to go. He’d already pulled the tills for the bar and each was fully loaded with change, so they’d be fine until he was free again. He just needed to make sure the private rooms were all set.

Because this was a vampire bar where humans were freely bitten, there was always a chance that things could...escalate. A vampire’s bite was extremely pleasurable for both parties, after all. So, for that reason, The Spider’s Web had a wall of private rooms just around the corner from the bar.

Each room was about the size of four tatami mats, with two larger six mat-sized rooms on the ends for larger parties. Though, most tended to be couples who attended together or spontaneous hookups.

In any event, no one could enjoy their rooms’ privacy, if they weren’t operational, so Imayoshi took out his card and tested each of the readers, making sure the doors unlocked. Once he gained entry, he ensured that the futons were laid out and that the lights and timer were in working order.

By the time he was finished, it was nearly opening. Imayoshi fixed his nametag and headed toward the receiving room. Unlike other bars or clubs he’d visited, The Spider’s Web had a separate receiving room before guests were invited almost directly onto the dance floor. 

This would be his post until their new hire showed up.

It was odd, but this position had been the most difficult to fill. Which made little sense to Imayoshi, since it only required having their guests complete waivers and chose their wristband accordingly. It didn’t even include cash-handling. 

But more often than not, Imayoshi had found himself behind the desk, welcoming their guests.

“Hey, you ready?” Wakamatsu asked as he opened the outside door and peered in. His eyes widened for a moment. “Again?” He frowned.

“Only until the new guy shows up,” Imayoshi replied with a shrug. “And yes, I’m ready. Send them on in.”

Guests to The Spider’s Web were forced to trickle in. They waited outside for quite some time, yes, but then they entered by party -- usually couples or small groups of friends -- each signing their waiver and choosing their wristband color.

Though, with how popular they’d become, Imayoshi had started recognizing regulars. He’d simply confirm that their paperwork was still to their liking and then invite them in.

Tonight was no exception. 

“Ah, welcome back,” Imayoshi said as the first party entered. They must have arrived especially early to be first in line. But then he noticed that it wasn’t just the usual three -- he’d thought it was two at first, but then learned they’d had a ghostly companion -- This time, they’d brought two others with them. “First time at The Spider’s Web?” he asked. 

One of them was huge. A half a head taller than Wakamatsu, even, with violet-colored hair. And the one beside him was admittedly gorgeous. His eye, which wasn’t covered by a curtain of silky black bangs, was wide as he took everything in.

Not that there was much to see in the receiving room, other than the front desk and restrooms.

“Yes, it’s our first time!” the shorter of them said. “I already filled my waiver out online,” he added, holding up his phone and presenting his confirmation e-mail. “I’ve selected the--”

“He’s orange,” the giant beside him said, wrapping a long arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. “Tatsu-chin is mine.”

Imayoshi raised his brows at the threatening aura coming off of the huge vampire. But he managed to keep his professional smile. “Of course. I’d be happy to get you all set up.”

“Thank you,” Tatsu-chin (?) said, not seeming to notice the intimidation rolling off of his partner in waves. “Oh, when I filled out the form, I didn’t see a spot to pay the cover in advance,” he went on. “Do we take care of that here?”

Imayoshi gave a genuine smile in response to that. “Not to worry. There’s no cover charge here.”

“Are you freaking kidding me?!” he gasped, spinning around to face the others. “Taiga, you didn’t tell me there was no cover! That’s amazing!”

But instead of the regular in question responding, the vampire beside him did. “Yeah, but their drinks are fucking expensive.” Ah, always the charmer, that Aomine.

“They’re really good though,” Kagami defended, offering Imayoshi an apologetic smile. He’d seemed nervous his first time here. But it looked like he was more comfortable now. That was good. Regulars were going to make or break this place.

“All right, Kagami-san and Himuro-san,” Imayoshi said, double checking the computer before grabbing the humans’ wristbands. “You’re good to go.” He turned and opened the door. The music wasn’t blasting. Not yet. It would gradually rise in volume as the crowd grew larger. “Please enjoy your evening.”

One by one they filed in until Imayoshi was alone again. The front door cracked before Wakamatsu swung it open the rest of the way. “C’mon in,” he said to the next party.

Imayoshi checked his watch. Less than an hour.

Their new frontdesk operator arrived exactly forty-five minutes late. He apologized, giving whatever excuse, but Imayoshi waved him off. He was the manager, but he didn’t handle hiring or firing. He could report him, of course. But this was his first offense.

It wasn’t his fault that this was the norm for this particular position.

Imayoshi got him settled and then excused himself, opening the door to the main area of the club. The music was louder now, the bass thumping as he glided around the dance floor, dodging writhing couples.

He did notice the two newcomers who’d accompanied their regulars. Unsurprisingly, Himuro was an excellent dancer. He looked like the type. However, Imayoshi hadn’t expected his partner to move quite so smoothly on the floor. He was light on his feet and quick for a man his size. The sight reminded him of when he’d caught Wakamatsu dancing to the music after hours.

Imayoshi promised never to speak of it, of course.

But now that everyone was in their proper place, Imayoshi could make his rounds.

He should probably start with the bar.

It was nearly two hours after opening when the music suddenly changed. And that meant only one thing:

The owner had arrived.

Imayoshi wrapped up his conversation with a couple asking how to gain access to the private rooms and turned toward the stage where, as expected, their part-time DJ had been replaced by their usual, Hara Kazuya. The entire mood of the club changed, the beats somehow more sensual and erotic as the vampire with shaggy, over-long bangs grinned around the bubble he’d blown before the gum popped and he pulled it back into his mouth, ready to blow another.

Then, He entered. Their owner, surrounded by the rest of his entourage. 

It was ridiculous. The four of them looked like something out of a 1940’s Hollywood gangster film. Then again, a few of them had probably been alive then. 

Their Maker certainly had.

Hanamiya Makoto. He was the owner of this establishment. But more than that, he was an extremely old and powerful vampire. Imayoshi heard some of his rabble call him an Original. And he might very well believe it. They were exceptionally rare, but it wouldn’t surprise him.

Directly behind Hanamiya was Seto Kentarou. He gave a huge yawn as they made their way across the floor, the crowd parting for them. Then he pushed his hair back and shot Imayoshi a look. He always seemed to find him, even during peak hours. He whispered something to Hanamiya and the other threw back his head with a laugh.

Beside him was Yamazaki Hiroshi. He was the toughest looking of the bunch, always growling when any other vampires got close. His spiked orange hair made him stand out, but typically, when they entered together, all eyes were on Hanamiya.

Bringing up the rear was their youngest and newest added. Hanamiya wasn’t sure of the vampire’s age -- he wasn’t about to ask -- but they always treated him as the baby of their little family -- as if families acted the way they did -- His name was Furuhashi Koujirou, though Imayoshi had heard Yamazaki call him ‘Dead Eyes’ or ‘Fish Eyes.’ Probably because his gaze was so cool, almost glazed, as he took in his surroundings.

Hara usually joined them, but he merely waved from his spot behind the mixing console on stage.

They were something, all right. Originals were extremely rare and almost unheard of. But an Original’s progeny was legendary.

All vampires were descendents of the Originals, of course. At least, that’s what Imayoshi had been told. And the older the vampire, the more powerful they were. But the more directly one was related to an Original, well… that made them downright frightening.

“Imayoshi-san!” Sakurai called from the end of the bar. “May I have more thousand yen notes, please?”

Wow. They were busy tonight. “Sure thing, Sakurai,” he said with a nod before heading back toward the office. However, about halfway there, Hanamiya caught his attention. He grinned down at him from his seat, high above the dance floor in the VIP area.

Imayoshi raised an eyebrow, but Hanamiya waved him off, mouthing ‘Later.’ Well, at least he was going to let him do his job first.

It wasn’t that Imayoshi didn’t like working for Hanamiya. The pay and the hours were good. And the atmosphere was fine. But there was just something about the Original that was off-putting, even to a regular human like Imayoshi.

Or maybe it was just that they were too similar to truly get along very well. 

Either way, he was not looking forward to that conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness. I want to write so much more about Kirisaki Daiichi. But that's coming soon! First, I have to write a couple of other things (the HayaIzu date and a Kuroko birthday special) Please look forward to them! I appreciate your continued support~
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on Twitter @bySharkGirl (I'm more active on tumblr now, though)


End file.
